gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tina in the Sky with Diamonds
Tina in the Sky with Diamonds 'to drugi odcinek piątego sezonu Glee, oraz dziewięćdziesiąty odcinek całościowo. Jego premiera odbyła się 3 października 2013. Odcinek został napisany i wyreżyserowany przez Iana Brennana. W drugiej części hołdu dla zespołu The Beatles ma się odbyć najważniejszy bal dla wszystkich uczniów w szkole, w szczególności dla seniorów. Tina przygotowuje się na przyjęcie tytułu królowej balu. Bree planuje jednak upokorzyć Tinę, podczas gdy dziewczyna będzie odbierać nagrodę. Tina koncentruje się na zostaniu królową balu, odrzucając możliwość pójścia na bal z Samem, który ma teraz na oku pielęgniarkę szkolną, Penny. Tymczasem w Nowym Jorku, Santana zacieśnia swoje więzi z Dani, a Rachel zastanawia się, czy ma szansę na dostanie wymarzonej roli na Broadway'u. Fabuła New Directionsthumb kontynuują swoje dwutygodniowe zadanie obejmujące wykonywanie piosenek zespołu The Beatles. Tina jest nominowany do tytułu królowej balu i czuje się zdeterminowana, aby wygrać. Porzuca więc Sama, z którym wcześniej miała iść na bal, aby zwiększyć prawdopodobieństwo otrzymania głosów od singli na balu. Tina nie traktuje godnie swojej menadżerki kampanii i asystentki, Dottie. Mimo, że jest także nominowana, Kitty decyduje się wspierać Tinę. Bree próbuje przekonać Kitty, aby zagłosowała na nią zamiast Tiny. Kitty nie popiera jednak jej planu. Bree angażuje Dottie we wcielenie w życie okrutnego planu upokorzenia Tiny. W sali chóru, Tina zaczyna śpiewać ''Revolution, jednak przerywa jej dzwonek. leftW NYADA Kurt wykonuje Get Back aby rozweselić Rachel, która jest zaniepokojona swoim castingiem do Funny Girl, który nie poszedł według niej aż tak dobrze jak powinien. W barze, gdzie Rachel i Santana pracują, jedna ze współpracowniczek, Dani, jest zainteresowana Santaną; zainteresowanie jest wzajemne, choć to przerażające dla Santany. Na koniec nocnej zmiany, Dani i Santana zaczynają mówić o świcie i wykonywać Here Comes The Sun, a po przejściu przez miasto, całują się. thumbSue zatrudnia studentkę medycyny, Penny Owen, aby została szkolną higienistką. Sam stopniowo zakochuje się w nowo poznanej dziewczynie. Sue nakazuje wszystkim członkom New Directions zaszczepić się przeciwko polio, jednak Sam boi się igieł. Śpiewa Something. Kiedy Sue decyduje się zwolnić Penny z powodu jej niekompetencji, Sam zwalcza swój strach i pozwala się zaszczepić. Później, Sam chwali Penny do Sue, co sprawia, że odwołuje ona swoją decyzję o jej zwolnieniu. Na balu wszystkie pary robią sobie razem zdjęcia. Marley, Ryder, Jake i Unique wykonują Sgt. Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band. Następnie Sue ogłasza Tinę i Stonera Bretta królową i królem balu. Kitty jest na scenie z Tiną i zauważa thumb|leftDottie patrzącą na liny. Podąża wzdłuż liny do góry na sufit i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to właśnie podły plan Bree. Na komendę Cheerioski, Dottie niechętnie pociąga za linę i wiadro czerwonego slushie spada na Tinę (podczas tego Kitty krzyczy: "NIE !!!"), gdy jest na scenie. Tina wychodzi ze łzami w oczach. New Directions podążają za nią do pokoju, gdzie chór śpiewa Hey Jude i zachęca Tinę do zmierzenia się z tłumem i powrotu. Kitty daje Tinie swoją sukienkę balową, ponieważ kreacja Tiny jest zniszczona przez slushie. Tina powraca, a kiedy odbiera nagrodę zostaje nagrodzona owacją na stojąco. thumbPo tym jak Kurt mówi Rachel i Santanie, że on też rozpoczął pracę w Spotlight Diner, Rachel zostaje zaskoczona przez Pana Campion, dyrektora Funny Girl. Mężczyzna mówi Rachel, że została obsadzona w roli Fanny. Rachel jest przeszczęśliwa. W Limie, trenerka Roz informuje, że Bree jest odpowiedzialna za żart i domaga się jej ukarania. Sue zamiast tego promuje Bree do kapitana Cheerios i zachęca ją do dręczenia New Directions. Rachel, Kurt, Santana oraz Dani wykonują Let It Be, kiedy świętują sukces Rachel, a New Directions ten sam utwór śpiewają na cześć Tiny. Piosenki *Glee Sings the Beatles, album towarzyszący odcinkowi w hołdzie Beatles'om, został wydany 24 września 2013. Niewydane Piosenki *'''Revolution, The Beatles śpiewane przeez Tina Cohen-Chang. Obsada gościnna Gwiazda specjalna *Demi Lovato jako Dani *Peter Facinelli jako Rupert Campion Występy gościnne *Iqbal Theba jako Dyrektor Figgins *NeNe Leakes jako Roz Washington *Erinn Westbrook jako Bree *Phoebe Strole jako Penny Owen *Christopher Curry jako Gunther Ciekawostki *Kiedy Sue wyjaśnia Bree jak bardzo New Directions się jej już nie boją, wspomina o "piżamie w kratkę". Odwołuje się do stroju, który miała na sobie podczas śpiewania Sing wraz z New Directions. *To drugi bal, podczas którego przewodniczący z najstarszych klas kandyduje na króla balu. *Scena, w której Tina zostaje oblana slush'iem jest niemal identyczna jak kultowa scena z horroru Carrie. Galeria Tinaintheskywithdiamonds.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Piąty Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne